


Just Nobody

by GetWicked



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetWicked/pseuds/GetWicked
Summary: The strength of one's heart can only carry them so far as time passes. Though how one controls the darkness beneath their skin is up to them; conceal it, or flaunt it. For [name], they lived in a small world of their own unable to come to terms whether if something is right or wrong. One fateful day they are given the chance to change their path of life but with only one slight catch- make a deal with the beings of the darkness. Equally do as they want for in return, [name's] fate will change and will never have a fault in line. Although every story has their own old-fashioned villain and tragedy will hit. Will [name's] heart be strong enough to conquer through it? *ORIGINAL STORY POSTED ON WATTPAD, CONTINUING ON HERE*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story! I hope you all find things enjoyable. Updates will depend on my work schedule as well as school. Nonetheless, now that i have a comfortable environment to write in, I'll be motivated to write more! If you guys have any questions, comments, or concerns, just feel free to let me know!

| P r o l o g u e |

 

 

Long ago, light was once said to be one's sanctuary; an escape from the beings who plagued the shadows. Although too much of good thing, many have said before, isn't always a good thing especially to those conceived in both the light and in the darkness. For years the two have rivaled each other, bringing terror, tragedy, and unspoken hatred to either side and even to the middle- the twilight; bystanders, neutral beings who became bothered of how things came to be of the world and time they grew in. War raged out, bringing several brave lives to end, warriors and other strong-holds following suit. To end the said war, many children were brought up to either wield the darkness or the light. If they could successfully master their upbringing, there was a probability that things would settle.

These children spoken had became known as "The Children in The Stars", beings who were said to combat the beings in the shadows and banish them. Though whenever there is light, there is a growing darkness emerging within especially with those who gain temptation, to rebel even. Several years pass after First Great Keyblade War, the children were still growing on either side as a new generation of warriors grew. Darkness once again came to play, a new evil brewing after the last had faltered, the new era awakening with a strong and merciless leader. Those who spoke his name only regretted doing so, soon finding all that was left of the teller was the stories they told and soon, nothing more beyond that. Though one day, the Light's Newest Hero would some day reemerge to end this suffering and bring a new meaning to what it really meant to be a child from the stars.

~


	2. | Origin; 1 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some introduction to important and key characters that will play an important role to the story and relation to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There is going to be a certain cycle as to how i'd like to progress the story. This is a Reader insert, ALTHOUGH there's going to be past development and origin stories for not only the reader but for the other characters I believe that will have a deeper purpose for the story. 
> 
> So for example the story will begin with:
> 
> -Short prologue
> 
> -origin and introduction of a main character.
> 
> -beginning story of [name]
> 
> -possibly filler
> 
> -origin chapter
> 
> Strictly speaking, things may go in a different pattern due to plot and  what goes down but not to worry! I will be notifying what's being posted to the best of my ability. If for any reason you guys have questions just comment! I have high hopes for this story and will do my best to keep this one going. You guys will not be disappointed!

| P r e l u d e |

 

" It is my pleasure to welcome you to my lands Sir Percival Hyrum," Croaked a deep voice, the essence of its own filling the halls of the main castle that held just only a few other apprentices."Based on your performance, you've deemed your skill set remarkably and with that being said, we welcome you, young apprentice. May the light shine upon you and ensure your safety from the shadows."

A young male who stood proud and tall, black hair neatly swept to the side just above the edge of his forehead, stern, grey eyes soon meeting with the elder's. He brought his right hand just above his heart and knelt to one knee, bending his head down out of respect."Thank you, Master Eraqus, I promise to not let you down. I regret my past as a youth and  promise you that I'll keep myself from slipping once more to the evil."

Eraqus only smiled, merely sending a hand forward to him and waving it as a signal for him to rise as he stepped forth and descending down a few steps from his chair to only stand in front of the young male a few feet away. He had nodded his head to Percival, soon lowering his lanky, robed arm to his side before crossing his arms slightly behind his lower back. The main hall grew quiet before the creaking of a door sounded into the silence and the sound of rushed foot steps followed.

"Ah well, I do trust that you will mean well and walk away from the troubling past you once had. We all have something about us that we regret. Although, the past is the past and this is now. I will not hold anything against you before now," The Master begins as his eyes soon fell on a small blonde with spiky hair and ocean blue eyes who had sprinted forth and nearly crashing into the newly acquainted apprentice.

"Ow.." Whimpers the small, blonde child who wiped their eyes free of tears. Very slowly, the child lifted their head and met eyes with the young and newly proclaimed apprentice who only returned their gaze with a soft smile.

"Well, hello there," Utters Percival with an amused look spread across his face. 

"Ventus, you should really be careful of where you're going!" Grumbles Eraqus who only lets out a frustrated sigh. His eyebrows furrow but then soon relaxed with the hall doors open once more and a duo both a boy and a girl followed suit all panting, groaning, and crumbling to their knees behind Ventus.

"Ven!" The duo cried out tiredly; A brunette male, muscular and with shining, ocean blue eyes bore a gaze towards the smaller boy's face- he'd been frustrated but moreover, exhausted. The girl next to him had blue hair, a slim figure, and shining blue eyes.

Ventus laughs nervously and rubs his neck and shyly casts his gaze elsewhere out of embarrassment."S-sorry, we were playing a game and I sort of lost track where I was going. I'm Ventus, but call me Ven! Nice to meet you!"

Percival nods to him and moved his grey eyes two the duo who kept a watchful gaze on Ventus."Percival, nice to meet you too Ven."

Master Eraqus relaxes and takes in the image of all his apprentices both small and large together, acquainted- a blossoming family. He crosses his arms over his chest and as he moved towards them all slowly, his black hair bound by a ribbon swayed with his movement across his shoulders.

"Well, now that we are all here, Ven, Terra, and Aqua, this is Percival as you all have just learned. He will be a guest here as he will be also training to become a Master just like both myself and Master Xehanort. I have high hopes in not only him but all of you. I hope that you all will become close and share a close bond as we have always done so."

Terra and Aqua only smiled, holding their hands out to be shaken as they took a place on either side of Ventus, the child's face bright and full of excitement. It was if this place didn't have a single different feeling other than happiness; it was welcoming so to speak despite all the suffering pasts each and every person here came from. Percival took their hands gently into his one by one to shake and give a firm grip to.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Percival bows to them and smiles happily."I hope to become great friends with you guys here. I already love it here- it's so peaceful."

Aqua nods and glances towards Terra who formed a slight smirk on his face."You think you saw it all yet? Wait until you get to the lower grove by where the-"

"Don't forget about the cherry blossom trees! Terra, Aqua we should show the cherry blossom trees!" Exclaims Ventus who seems to bounce of place. As the four chatted along, Eraqus quietly dismisses himself from the group as he had things about the grounds to tend to.

"Oh yes! Percy, we should-" Aqua gasps and covers her mouth slightly with a chuckle."I'm sorry, I don't know if you're comfortable with nicknames like that one," She quietly murmurs with a soft blush. Terra only laughs.

"No, no," Began Percy with a soft laugh as well. "I like it, I don't have a lot of nicknames myself. In fact I think that's the first one I've ever gotten."

Terra only snorts and waves a hand as he relieved himself of his laughter."You sure you weren't called something like wimp? shrimp?"

"Nope, why do you suppose I was called something like those names?" Percy asks with a soft hum and a playful smile across his soft pink lips.

"Heh, I don't know. Perhaps it's because I haven't gotten a taste of what you are made of!"

Aqua groans and shakes her head."Don't listen to him. Terra thinks he's top notch when it comes to fighting people. He literally fights everyone and-"

"Gets his butt whooped!" Ven laughs only to be silenced by Terra's hit upside the head.

"Hey, don't tell him that!"

Percival only chuckled and straightened himself out; his stature had been broad and proud, not the slightest of hindrance to his confidence. His short, dark hair neatly swept across his forehead as he moved, a determined look in his gaze. He only shrugs his shoulders and walks past the three.

"Hey, if this is your way of asking to spar, then come on. I could use a way to tire myself out. I always like a good sparring that is..if you are even good like you make yourself seem to be." Percy then turns his gaze towards the main hall's doors and watched them open at his movement. Suddenly, his movement halted as a hunched figure stood before him; old, brittle, and cold just like the gold eyes that stared him down.

"Excuse me, young man. I didn't see you," Croaked the man's voice tiredly."Well it does seem that Eraqus took yet another apprentice under his wing. What a shame."

The room filled with silence as all the bodies in the room came to a frozen stance. That is, all but Percival's and the older man's.

"Shame?" Percival inquires curiously as he soon noted that he and the man were the only ones moving. The man nods and turns his aged face to face Percy's once more.

"Yes, a shame that he claimed you as one of his and not mine. You radiate great power not to mention unannounced talent. That is, from what I have witnessed from your entrance exam,"

'What? But I never saw you there. Who are y-"

"So you ask. Well names need not concern me nor should it really concern you. I just linger within the shadows with a watchful eye, nothing more. Just a twinge to my curiosity. I really hope it isn't a damper in our introduction,"

"No, no it is not." Percy utters quietly as he blinks his eyes, confused by the man. Who was he really?

"Very well then, I believe I must take my leave. I think we'll cross paths once more if you allow me in that is," The older male chuckles softly. This man really was out there if bonkers didn't suit him well now.

Within seconds, the world about them began to move and the older man disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sound filled Percy's ears and he stumbled some as he walked, abruptly turning to gaze at the three who ran at him. Terra led the trio and his laughs over powered Percy's soft murmurs.

"That was weird...what was that?" He had rubbed the back of his head tiredly and turned to look outside the door. Terra slaps his shoulder as he ran by. "Hey! Coming or not?"

"Yeah.. Yeah!" Percy yells back as he followed in a light jog, the doors slamming behind the group as they exited. 

 

 

                                                                                            ~

[ Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading! This is just an introduction of a character that will play an important role in this story. Next chapter will be the introduction for you, the reader! Let me know what you guys thought! Feedback is appreciated. ^~^]


End file.
